Weather The Storm
by Invader Johnny
Summary: It's Jade's birthday, and Tori is planning on giving her girlfriend a happy night, the half-Latina is both exited and nervous, unfortunately an unplanned situation cuts the night short, Jori as always.


**Title: _Weather The Storm._**

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny**_

 ** _Summary: It's Ja_** ** _de birthday, and Tori is planning on giving her girlfriend a happy night, the half-Latina is both exited and nervous, unfortunately an unplanned situation cuts the night short, Jori as always._**

 ** _Disclaimer: In this universe I don't own Victorious, Dan does but maybe in another plane of existence I do, who know?_**

 ** _Author Notes: Well today is Liz's birthday, (technically speaking, it's also Jade's according to the Victorious Wiki, since it said they share the same birthday) so this is my gift to her, I know it would be a fool's hope that she might read this but if she did, it would be pretty neat._**

 ** _Well... Enjoy._**

* * *

"Tori?" Trina asked as she entered her sister's room, amazed by the mess that seemed to be everywhere, almost as if a volcano of clothes had erupted and spilled its content to every inch of the bedroom.

"What the...?"

 _ **"TRINA!"**_ Her sister yelled out angrily "Don't you _ever_ knock?!"

The nineteen year old frowned, looking up and down on her younger sibling "Ok... What on Earth _are_ you doing to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked exasperated as she grabbed another pair of jeans from the floor "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready!"

"For... _What_ exactly?" Trina asked slowly as she nervously took a step back "I only seen you this stressed out when you have a... _Ohhhh_ " The brunette catches on, a sly smile gracing her face "Wardrome malfunction?"

"This is _beyond_ a wardrobe malfunction!" Tori whined "This night has to go just **_right_** , I can't just let Jade see me in any old thing, I want this to be _special_ "

"What the problem exactly?" Trina asked confused "You never had this much difficulty in choosing an outfit when you go on dates with your scary girlfriend"

"First of all my scary girlfriend has a name!" The tanned girl hissed "And second of all... This... Is _**not**_ any date!"

Trina blinked her eyes twice "It's not? Then what are you freaking out about?"

"It's Jade's birthday"

"Again, I'm missing the big picture here"

"Look _sis_ , even you who doesn't understand the meaning of the word _birthday_ instead of _ **birth-week**_ should figure out that not everyone makes a big deal out of the day they were born"

"Oh I get that, no problem" Trina replied back, a bit insulted "What I _**don't**_ get is why you are making such a big deal out of this? I mean, you guys didn't do anything major when it was your birthday"

"That's because we weren't dating at the time" Tori pointed out "This is different!"

"How? Explain to me _how_?"

Tori sat down on her bed, holding a red skirt over her hands as they trembled in desperation "It's just... As far as Jade can remember she never had a happy birthday; Something and I mean something _**always**_ has to happen that causes such a joyful event to turn sour almost instantly... And I don't like it, I don't like the fact that my girlfriend has never had a happy memory of her birthday, it's just isn't fair; she told me things... So many _**things**_ that made my heart crack time and again Trina."

Tears started to go down the brunette's cheeks "And you know what's the worst part of it all is?"

Her sister shook her head.

"That Jade think it's _normal,_ that's the damn cherry on the top for me" Tori cried out "She just takes everything with a grain of salt, wait for the disaster to happen and move on!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Jade just sees her birthday as another meaningless day?"

Tori's eyes darkened at the question " _ **NO!**_ She shouldn't have to do that! I mean it, she should be able to celebrate her birthday with a smile on her face and surrounded by loved ones and think back fondly on the day's events but _**no,**_ Jade think it's _another year closer to death"_

 _"Well"_ Trina thought _"This really explains a lot"_

"Did you know that Beck had the galls to dumps her on her birthday last year?" Tori said in disgust "What kind of person _**does**_ that?!"

The older girl frowned, equally appalled by this new piece of information "No, I didn't know that"

She quickly sat on the bed next to her little sister; gently removing the fresh tears with her thumb.

Tori sniffed "That _**destroyed**_ her sis, she _**trusted**_ him but he ended up hurting her in the coldest way imaginable"

"That was a dick move"

"It was" Tori agreed "I was so angry, I just wanted to drive to his trailer, beat him up with a metal bat and set him on fire after what he did to her. So I made a promise that no matter what I will _always_ give Jade a happy birthday even if it kills me!"

"You do know you can give her a happy birthday _without_ going crazy on what dress you wear right?" Trina asked kindly "Don't think about this too hard, better yet don't go bonkers on evening altogether, you said it yourself Tor, you want to give Jade a happy birthday? Fine, you can do that but here's the thing; if you _**worry**_ too much on every little detail instead of actually _enjoying_ the time with your girl then all your planning will be for naught."

The younger Vega sighed "I know, your right Treen; I shouldn't let this get to me but this night could be the thing that breaks the terrible birthday cycle Jade has had all her life, it can also be a new chapter in our relationship and more importantly, I could see a new side of her, a side that she's too _insecure_ to let others see, so I guess I wanna see more of that side of her's and I'm a little nervous to screw it up"

"You _**won't**_ screw this up" Trina replied back with a small smile "But I _am_ gonna wish you the best of luck just in case"

"Thanks"

"Where are you two going to celebrate anyways?"

"Some new sushi place that opened two months ago" Tori answered. "I think it's called _Mi krop_ , the cooks let you pick the fish, or octopus or whatever you want, they grab it, then prepare it front of your own eyes"

"Oh I heard of that place!" Her sister gushed "I'm so jealous, I been wanting to go there but the only way in is with a reservation _**and**_ a date! I _really_ need a boyfriend"

"I'm sure you'll get one eventually Treen"

"I know I will!" Trina said smugly "After all who can resist... This!" She said moving her hands to point outer assets.

"Uh-huh" Tori said with an amused smile.

"Wait a minute... It just occurred something to me" The older teen muttered "You get squeamish when someone so much as mentions hurting a mouse, how are you going to handle _seeing_ a fish becoming your appetiser?"

"I know I _**won't**_ " Tori admitted reluctantly "But Jade has been wanting to see an octopus getting chopped into itty bitty pieces for a while now, so when that happens I'll simply excuse myself to go the bathroom and stay there till my dinner arrives, that way I won't lose my appetite and more importantly I won't have to see the poor animal's last moments of life... I'm doing this for Jade so..." Just then, she let out a soft wince and grabbed her right side.

"What was that?" Trina asked, "You ok?"

"I'm fine" Tori said, quickly recovering. "I think this anxiety is getting to me."

"I'm not so sure about that" Her sister commented skeptically. "Want me to get dad?"

 _ **"No!"**_ The half-Latina yelled out quickly "Don't you dare tell dad a word about this, nowadays he gets worried too easily over me, I am not about to let my overprotective father or a little pain prevent me from going out with Jade tonight!"

"Ok, ok! You don't need to bite my head off!"

"Look I already wasted enough time" Tori said "So _unless_ you wanna help me pick out an outfit for tonight, please get out of my room sis"

"Oh come on!" Trina bellowed "I _can_ help you out Tor; I have a great fashion sense and you know it! Have a bit more faith in your big sister!"

"Is that so?" The younger teen asked as she grabbed two different outfits "Ok big sister, then tell me, which of these two dresses would make me look _hotter_ so that my girlfriend would want to rip it apart and do me?"

"... And I'm out of here"

"Works every time" Tori muttered with a smile as her sister all but ran out the door, but her victory was short lived, feeling nauseous the young girl sat on her bed.

"I'm fine" She muttered to herself "It's gonna take more than a little discomfort to stop me from giving Jade a birthday she deserves"

* * *

An hour or so later Jade had arrived at the Vega household to pick up Tori for dinner, she had hoped that the pest her lover had the misfortune to call sister would not be at the house, but alas no such luck, the Goth supposed she shouldn't be surprised to see the diva without plans on a Sunday night seeing as Trina's social life was as nonexistent as Robbie's muscles.

Currently the talentless wonder was giving her the "big sister speech" which the pale woman had blocked out for the most part.

"So _no_ Jade, I'm not actually stupid enough to think that I can stop you and Tori from going out" Trina said while they were waiting for the half-Latina to come out for the birthday dinner with the scary Goth "But let me be very clear with this, I love my baby sister a lot; and whether you know it or not, she _can_ feel a lot of pain when somebody hurts her. So if you ever, _**ever**_ break her heart wether in the near future or in the long run, I swear to God I will go karate on you and break every bone in your body. _**GOT IT?!"**_

Jade rolled her eyes "Understood"

"I'm serious Jade" The older teen said "She gave you her heart, please don't break it"

At that very moment Jade had to at least respect Trina enough for looking out for Tori's wellbeing.

"I wont"

"Good"

"Ok I'm ready" A new voice said happily.

Jade got up from the couch to see her girlfriend walk down the stairs "Well, well, you look... Nice"

"Just nice?" Tori asked teasingly.

"Ok... Right down sexy"

"That's better... Ready to go?"

"Is Sikowitz crazy?"

"No insulting people today" Tori said sharply "Otherwise you _**won't**_ get your present"

"And what _is_ my present?"

"Can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise, but maybe later when you blow the candles out off your birthday cake you can wish for a sneak peak"

"You're a dork"

"But I'm your dork"

* * *

"So, this is your first time here?" Jade asked as her and Tori sat in their booth at the restaurant.

"Second if you wanna get technical" Tori said, trying to ignore the pain in her side that seemed to have intensified since they left her house. "I had to get the reservations and this place seems to be old school so I couldn't get them online"

"That's stupid"

"Every restaurant has their rules" The tanned girl shrugged "What can you do? Right?"

"Whatever" The Goth said as she grabbed the menu "Hey, they have sharks in here! Wonder if I can see one getting chopped off alive"

"I seriously doubt it" Tori said as she tried to sit up straight "That would be both dangerous and extremely insane!"

"So?" Jade asked uncaringly "Its not as if these aren't trained chefs... I mean if they lose a hand then it's poor planning on their part so... Vega? she asked, finally noticing something very off with her girlfriend "You ok?"

"Uh yeah... Why you ask?" Tori said through gritted teeth "I-I'm still just a little nervous, that's all"

"I _seen_ you nervous" Jade frowned. "Usually you have a meltdown when you anxiety levels hits the fan, but now? Now you seem like you became a zombie"

"I'm fine!" Tori snapped "Don't worry about me, come on this is your birthday, let's enjoy our dinner, it's not everyday you turn eighteen"

"Eighteen isn't that big of a important number Vega" The dark haired girl said bluntly.

"Are you kidding me?" Tori asked in annoyance. "Of course it is!, You are considered an adult in the eyes of the state! You can do things I can only dream off like... _**OW**_!"

She suddenly grabbed her side, unable to stifle a cry at the pain that was now radiating there.

"Okay now I know something wrong!" Jade said narrowing her eyes "Vega, what gives?"

"Nothing!" Tori denied quickly "I just hit my leg"

Not believing her half-ass lie, Jade went over to her side of the booth "Vega, don't lie to me, now tell me the truth, what's hurting you?!"

"I dunno"

"What you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know _why_ I'm hurting, all I know is that my right side feels like is being stepped on repeatedly by an elephant! _But_ it's nothing I can't deal with, I'm sure it will go away in a little while" Tori finished with a strained smile.

"Vega, this is _**not**_ nothing, I can see you're about to cry! Your in serious pain!"

"You _like_ pain" Tori pointed out stubbornly.

"Only when _I_ get to feel the pain" The goth snapped back "You in the other hand look as if you're about to pass out from it!"

"No, no I won't now come on, let it go, just order your shark!"

"Screw the shark!" Jade snapped out "You said your right side hurts, since when?"

"Since yesterday"

"And it's only the right side? Your left side feels ok?"

"I don't see why it matters but yes!"

Jade tenderly placed a hand on her forehead. "You have a fever, Tor"

"I'm a little under the weather, so what? Tori groaned. "Let's just eat some sushi, have a little fun night tonight and ignore my discomfort, okay birthday girl?"

"No Vega, I'm taking you to the hospital"

"What? No! That's Not happening!" Tori yelled "I told you, I can handle a little fever, I'll be fine!"

"Fine my Snow White ass!, We need to get you to the emergency room!"

"Because of a _fever_?!"

"No, because you have appendicitis!" Jade clarified "I seen this before and I am not about to let it happen again! So if you're finish being stubborn I'll drive us to the hospital, I'll call your folks and let them know that they can meet us there, ok?"

"I _hate_ hospitals!" Tori said, her voice shaking.

"I know," Jade replied softly as she lowered her head in shame "And I'm sorry about that but you need to have your appendix removed or..."

"Or...?"

"Trust me Vega, it won't end well" She said as she helped the Half-Latina out of the restaurant.

"Will it hurt?" Tori asked timidly "Getting my appendix removed I mean?"

"They'll knock you out so you won't feel a thing" The Goth answered honestly as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Will you be there when I wake up?" Tori asked as she clutched her side again.

"Vega, if I was allowed in the operating room I wouldn't even _**dare**_ to leave your side"

Despite the pain she was in, Tori managed to smile.

* * *

Jade sat patiently and quietly in the hospital waiting room.

"Can't this go any faster?" She asked herself irritated.

Ok, maybe not so patiently.

No sooner Jade asked herself that, she saw both Mr Vega and Trina enter the room, the girl Made her way towards the Goth as if her life depended on it, an ironic way to look at things really, but her father on the other hand simply _walked_ , the brunette could only assume the cop had a long day at work, otherwise she was sure he would have ran.

"How is she?" He asked at once, the worry and fear for his youngest daughter's health was unmistakably seen in his tired brown eyes.

"She's getting her appendix out right now," Jade grouches. "They said she should be fine. And that she's lucky I got her here in time, they also told me that its a pretty quick procedure, but honestly? I think that's a right down lie they tell you to calm your nerves, not that it works since it feels like I been stuck here waiting for years!"

"I _knew_ she didn't seem okay," Trina said, shaking her head. "I should've told you daddy"

"It's not your fault," Mr Vega told her. "You didn't know"

He turned back to the pale teen. "Jade, thank you for looking out for my little girl"

"No problem"

"So uh... Jade?" Trina said "What exactly happened? How did you know Tori's appendix was shutting down?"

"Let's just say I know the symptoms"

"Excuse me," a nurse interrupted, coming over to the trio "Are you Tori Vega's family?"

"Yeah," Mr Vega said. "Is she okay? Did anything happen?"

"Your daughter's fine," the nurse assured him "The surgery went very well and her appendix was removed without any complications. She's still under anesthesia, but she should be waking up within the hour."

"Can we go in and sit with her?" Trina asked.

"Of course," the nurse nodded. "She's in room 726"

Jade got up as soon as the cop and his daughter walked down the aisle.

The nurse however grabbed her shoulder "Sorry, hospital policy, family only"

Before Jade could say anything unpleasant to the woman who was keeping her away from her girlfriend, Mr Vega came to the rescue "It's fine, she's family"

With that, the nurse let go of Jade's shoulder, but not before receiving a menacing glare from the Goth.

Silently the trio went in the direction of Tori's room.

* * *

"Mmm," Tori mumbled sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes about an hour later.

"Hey baby sister" Trina said, stroking the top of her head. "How you feeling?"

"Anyone got the number of the bus that hit me? Tori groaned, sitting up. "What happened?

"You got your appendix removed" Ger father told her. "Your going to be just fine"

"Where's Jade?"

As if to answer her question, the flushing of the toilet was head, after that her girlfriend came out of the bathroom, buttoning her jeans As she saw Tori had woken up.

"About damn time Vega" Jade said "You have no idea how much I been waiting to see you!"

"Aw, you were worried about me" Tori gushed.

"Get real" Jade said, rolling her eyes. "I just didn't want to deal with the consequences in case you died on my watch, do you know what your dad would have done to me?!"

"Riiiiiiiight" The Half Latina said coyly.

Before Jade could say an angry retort, she was interrupted by the cop.

"Look, it's been a hectic couple of hours so I think we all need some food, so how about your sister and I get you some burgers? You can't eat right now, the doctors said you need to wait at least an hour but while we go and get the orders it should be ok, what do you say?"

"That sounds perfect daddy"

"Alright, we'll be back soon," The man said, kissing the top of Tori's head. "Come on Trina, let's leave these two love birds alone"

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do" Trina said on the way out, winking her left eye playfully.

Both girls groaned at the same time.

They waited until The other two Vegas had left before Jade scooted closer to her girlfriend, "Tori, you have no idea how dissapointed I am in you right now"

The brunette looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday"

"You think I'm concerned about that?!" The Goth snapped "I'm talking about the fact that you ignored your own health over me! That's what made me so angry Tor!"

"I just wanted to give you a happy birthday"

"Vega, I long since came to terms with that, I'm never going to have a perfect birthday, I don't care about that, but what I _**do**_ care about is that you very nearly ended your own life! And for _**what**_?! To keep me happy for a few hours?! A few hours that could have been very, very critical mind you! That's what pisses me off, You almost repeated history!"

"Repeated history?" Tori parroted confused.

Jade sat down on the bed, holding her girlfriend's hand, squeezing it gently "I never told anyone this Vega, but you deserve to know, remember how I said my mom died in a car cash?"

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't the whole truth" Jade said sadly "My parents were fighting a lot, my mom was in constant pain, and my dad was not sympathetic about that, he always but his job over her, one night while I was at my grandparents, my parents had a fight, my dad left the apartment, my mom couldn't take the pain anymore and drove to the hospital... She... She didn't make it, the autopsy revealed she had a burst appendix, so either if the cash hasn't killed her, the infection would have"

Tori covered her mouth with her hands "Oh Jade, I'm so sorry"

"That's why I recognised the symptoms, my mom had them and when you were feeling like shit, I was having a déjà vu but I was not going to let you share my mom's fate I love you too much to see you in that much pain."

A fresh batch of tears came down Tori's face, "I love you too Jade, I'm sorry I worried you"

The Goth held the Latina in her arms "You are never, _**ever**_ allowed to scare me this again Tor"

"I won't" She sniffed "I promise"

After a few minutes both girls managed to calm down, noticing something in a table nearby Tori asked, somewhat confused "Hey, what's in that jar over there?"

For the firm time in the night Jade smirked "Oh, that's your appendix"

"My **_WHAT?!_** "

"Wanna hold it? The Goth asked playfully.

"No! I don't want to touch it!"

"It's in a _jar_!"

"I don't care, it's still gross!" Tori said. "There's no way I'm touching that thing."

Jade raised an eyebrow "That _thing_ was inside of you, I don't see what the big deal is"

"The big deal is that it's disgusting!"

"Whatever"

"What? What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Jade asked as she grabbed the jar "I think this would look nice next to my bed"

"You can't keep my appendix!" Tori exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want it?" The pale girl asked as she shoved the jar right in front of her girlfriend's face.

Tori made a disgusted face.

"Aw come on Vega, every relationship has something to remind them of their time together, how many people can say the own an organ of their girlfriend's?

"Fine, you can keep it"

"Thank you baby, I love you a bit more now" Jade said, kissing Tori's cheek.

"Just... Keep it away from me"

"Hey look, it jiggles when I shake it!"

 _ **"JADE!"**_

* * *

 ** _And that my dear readers it's my gift to Liz/Jade's birthday, I'm sorry if the ending seemed like it didn't fit after such a dramatic revelation of Jade's past but I wanted the story to end on a positive, possibly humorous note._**

 ** _The development of the story was actually a product of many shows I seen._**

 ** _The idea of Jade wanting to keep Tori's appendix is a mix of "Rex Dies" in which Jade wanted to keep the lump from the cab, the episode "Tori gets stuck" in which Jade grabbed Tori's blood and from the Invader Zim episode "Dark Harvest" in which Zim steals human organs, it is considered to be the darkest episode of the series because clearly it's the first time Zim was seen as a monster; but it's one of my favourites episodes so it seemed fitting that it served as an inspiration as to why Jade gets one of Tori's organs but this time in a less lethal way._**

 ** _The name of the restaurant "Mi Krob" is actually a Thai dish, I chose the name because it sounded similar to "Meekrob" a type of food that Nny served his pet Nail Bunny in JTHM with translateS to "Crispy Noodles", it's also the name of the planet Meekrob from Invader Zim which was the home world of the Meekrob race, which are being or pure energy, come on, I'm sure many expected me to put something related to Jhonen Vasquez's work in my story._**

 ** _Now as for the title of the story itself; it was meant to subtly explain that Tori went trough what some would consider unimaginable pain yet she managed survived it._**

 ** _As for the appendix at least for Jade; it represents just how much Tori is willing to go the distance to show how much she loves her and that's why she wants to keep it._**

 ** _Just to let you all know, this fic is part of my "50 Shades of Jori" universe which explains a familiar scene most of my readers would catch._**

 ** _Also, this takes place before Trina meet Gibby which explains why she's single at this point in time._**

 ** _Anyways, your thoughts?_**

 ** _As a final note, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ GILLIES!_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
